


Moving On

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [45]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Annoyance, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, Past Erifef, Singing, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Feferi is tired of Eridan’s serenades.





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is based of some crack me and my friends came up with after playing this song in band.

Ring.

 

Ring.

 

Ring.

 

Feferi groaned as the ringing of her palmhusk woke her up from her slumber, and as she looked at her clock, she got furious. It showed 3 pm, any normal troll would sleep at this time! The sun was too bright, just ugh.

 

But she immediately knew who it was who called.

 

Eridan.

 

She got her palmhusk at the nightstand beside her recuperacoon, and of course she was right, it Eridan.

 

The fuschia answered, extremely annoyed.

 

“Eridan, what the glub have I told you about calling me in the middle of the day to sing cheesy love songs because you’re sad about our breakup and want to get together again. It’s annoying.”

 

”Feferi, it’s not like that. This is completely different. Just, one second.”

 

Feferi heard how Eridan typed something, probably on his husktop, and she groaned as he knew where this was going.

 

She heard a last click, and a low quality audio of “I’m Moving On” by Troll Sarah Dawn Finer began to play, the original singing voice still in the audio. Eridan sang with it, extremely off pitch.

 

_ ”I’m moving on, _

 

_ And I’m gonna go stronger now, _

 

_ Nothing will break me down...” _

 

Feferi sighed as she ended the call, putting her palmhusk back onto the nightstand.

 

This was way too annoying for her.


End file.
